


Bodyguards

by magicconchshel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prowl is actually a good guy in this one, but its definetly there, sort of background jazz and prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: After an attack, Prowl is left injured and his two new bodyguards are assigned to Bluestreak.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit longer than usual. Also, it's written in a series of short scenes. I don't usually write this way, but it sorta fit. 
> 
> Haven't posted in a month. It's mostly because this is a lot longer than I anticipated. Don't worry tho, I got a couple shorter fics coming up :))))))))

Prowl’s new bodyguards were two frontliner twins. They stood more than two helms taller than Prowl and flanked him as he made his rounds around the base. They never looked anyone in the eye and did not salute for a mecha of authority. 

They were terrifying. In every way, they were. The two of them quickly proved to be a match for Prowl. Neither spoke much which suited Prowl just fine. He found them to be highly capable and found satisfaction in the fact that he rarely had to order them around. 

Bluestreak was one of the last to meet his bodyguards despite being one of the closest mecha to Prowl. He had been away on a mission when they arrived in Iacon and were assigned to Prowl. It wasn’t until a few days after his return that Bluestreak saw them for the first time. 

He was planning on meeting Prowl in his office to give him a formal request for a new weapon. His old one was still functional, but he needed a better scope. Prowl told him to submit his request straight to him rather than an advisor, it would get processed faster that way. 

Upon arrival at Prowl’s office, Bluestreak pressed the button to ping him. The door opened almost immediately and inside was Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Prowl sat at his desk, looking over a datapad and his guards were in front of his desk, back to Bluestreak. When Bluestreak entered, Prowl looked up from his reading and the twins turned around to face him. 

“Good morning,” Prowl said. “Is that the weapons request?”

Bluestreak glanced at each twin who were looking just below his optics. “Yeah.”

He moved towards Prowl’s desk and each of them took a step back. They watched him with optics colder than Prowl’s as he handed him the datapad. They acted as though Bluestreak would attack at any second.

Prowl took the pad from Bluestreak and said, “Thank you. Have you met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe yet?”

Bluestreak turned his head to each side to look at them again. Their gazes were turned downwards. 

“I haven’t. They’re your new guards?”

“Yes, for the time being.” Prowl lifted his helm and turned to his guards. “This is my brother, Bluestreak. You’ll be seeing a lot of him in the coming decacycles. He’s not someone to be wary of.”

Bluestreak looked at each of them again. The yellow one met his gaze, just briefly, before staring at the floor again.

“When did you say you needed this by?” Prowl asked. He was reading through the datapad again.

“The sooner the better,” Bluestreak said. “But there’s no rush. I just need a new one before my next assignment.”

“Good. It’ll be shipped in the next few cycles.”

They bid each other goodbye and Bluestreak turned to leave. He wondered if he should say something to the twins, but decided against it when they stayed silent. Bluestreak could feel their optics on him as he left. 

* * *

“They were about to be kicked out of the army,” Prowl said. “Their records are extensive and I don’t mean that in a good way. At least, not entirely. They’re ex-gladiators and their battle stats are impressive if I’m being honest. But they’ve been kicked out of every base they’ve been stationed at. I’m not exaggerating. Iacon is the only place they haven’t been. I thought it would have been a shame to let their talent go to waste like that so I offered them a position. They won’t be on the battlefield again for quite some time. Not until they learn to behave and follow basic orders.”

“What did they do that was so bad?” Bluestreak asked. 

“A lot of things,” Prowl sighed. “Disobedience mostly. They don’t get along with other mecha, especially their superiors.”

“Do they get along with you?” Smokescreen asked from the other side of the room where he sat. 

“I think so. They haven’t given me much trouble yet. They know they’re on thin ice.”

“What happens if they mess up again?” Bluestreak asked. 

Prowl shrugged. “They’ll be discharged and asked to leave the premises. They won’t be able to tread on any Autobot base and will have to either join the Decepticons or remain neutral until the end of the war.”

Bluestreak sat back on the couch. He had heard of soldiers getting discharged before, but had never known someone who it had happened to. The Autobots tried to avoid it at all costs. They valued every bit of help they could get and only discharged someone once their help was no longer worth the trouble. If the twins were as gifted as Prowl said they were, which had to be substantial to impress someone like Prowl, then their offenses must have been pretty bad. 

“How long will you be keeping these guards?” Smokescreen asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Prowl leaned to the side and set his elbow on the arm of the couch he and Bluestreak shared. “I didn’t give them a time limit and they seemed to be ok with that. It’s not like they were in a position to negotiate. I suspect I’ll keep them until I’m satisfied they know how to behave. I don’t want them to be discharged, but if they start another fight, there’s nothing I’ll be able to do.” He paused and tapped his digits on the arm of the couch. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think that they would care that much. I think they joined the Autobots out of survival. They have no loyalty to anyone other than each other. I hope to change that.”

* * *

Bluestreak finally felt what he assumed others felt when approaching Prowl. With his bodyguards at his side, their optics staring him down as he neared, the words were lost on his tongue by the time he got to Prowl. 

Their hulking frames mesmerized him. He could feel their optics on him anytime he was in the same room with him, but when he turned around to see if they were looking, he found that they were not. 

For a time, Bluestreak wondered if he was imagining things. He almost felt crazy. But there would be no reason why these twins would be watching him. Bluestreak was no threat to Prowl and he had given them no reason to suspect he was. Bluestreak did not stand out in a crowd. He was an average size for his frame type and had a rather dull paint job. So why did he feel two pairs of optics drilling into the back of his helm whenever they were near?

  
Could it be that Bluestreak was staring back? When he thought about it, Bluestreak had been catching small peeks at them since having been introduced. When their backs were turned at a dispenser or whenever parting ways from Prowl, he would tilt his helm to see them. Perhaps Bluestreak was the culprit in all of this. Perhaps the twins were just as bothered as he was. 

In the safety of his quarters, Bluestreak could quietly admit to himself that he found them attractive. There was no denying it, anyone would agree. 

He had a natural attraction towards bigger frames. Nothing too big, just someone taller and heavier than him. Bluestreak was not tall nor short by any means, but the twins seemed to tower over him. 

He would love to get closer to them, toe to toe, just see just how much bigger they really were. He wanted to hold his arms out and see if he could touch either side of their shoulders. Just see if it was possible. 

Bluestreak was almost jealous of Prowl. If he had been the one to be given two handsome bodyguards, he didn’t know what he would do, but he knew that it would be hard to maintain the professional exterior Prowl was putting on. 

Prowl had already broken his code of professionalism once when he started his relationship with Jazz. Relationships like that were strictly forbidden, both were officers and could be removed from the Autobots if their relationship was found out. And it was. But by the grace of Primus, the council allowed them to remain as long as they kept it to themselves. 

Maybe that’s why Prowl offered them the job, because he knew what it was like to be threatened in such a way. 

* * *

“That little gray mech,” Sunstreaker said. “The one that’s always coming to see Prowl.”

“Yeah.”

“He seems nice.”

Sideswipe looked up from the datapad he was playing with. “You like him?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty. I like the way he walks.”

“Kinda keeps his knees together.”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like to see him with his knees spread apart.”

Sunstreaker bit back a laugh and released it with a hiss. He picked at some grime on his arm. “Don’t let Prowl hear you say that.”

“He won’t.”

* * *

Red lights and alarms were blaring through the base. A voice came over the speakers asking all available personnel to report to the officer’s sector, there had been an attack. 

Bluestreak grabbed his rifle sitting next to the door and bolted out of his quarters. The alarms got more and more urgent as he neared the sector. There was yelling and other mecha running around him, all trying to get to the carnage like him. 

The walls were charred and red from the heat. A projectile had been launched into the middle of the sector. Bluestreak stopped behind a group of other mecha who were blankly surveying the damage. He craned his neck to try and see past the taller mecha in the front. 

There were those wading through the dust and metal, lifting and sifting through what was left. It appeared to be an air attack. Nothing major, a missile or bomb had been dropped. The Decepticons were likely hoping to have taken out an officer or other high-ranking military personnel. Bluestreak hoped they had not succeeded. 

The ceiling was blown off and he could see the sky above. It was smokey, but through the smoke, he could see faint blue lines in the sky. A force field. The force field was rarely in use, it used up too much energy to constantly be active and was reserved for when they really needed it. 

Bluestreak looked back down into the wreckage and saw his brother a ways away trudging through the debris. He was a great deal taller than Bluestreak and was one of the ones able to enter. 

Smokescreen waded further in until he reached a pair of twins who were tugging at a discarded chunk of metal. Bluestreak slid in between two mechs in front of him to get a closer look. The three of them each took a corner and pulled it free. 

Their front halves disappeared as they fished around inside in a crevice. When they resurfaced, they were holding Prowl’s dusty white frame. His helm rolled back and thin lines of energon streamed down his frame. At the sight of him, someone yelled for a medic while Smokescreen balanced him in his arms and trudged back to the undamaged portion of the hallway. 

A team of medics shoved past Bluestreak. They helped Smokescreen hoist Prowl up onto the platform and placed Prowl’s frame on a gurney. When he passed, Bluestreak saw that his lights were dim. 

He watched them rush off with his brother, still clutching his rifle. Smokescreen was at his side now, a dirty hand on his shoulder. 

“C’mon,” he said. “We should meet them at the med bay.”

* * *

Bluestreak leaned against the side table with his helm being propped up by his servo. It was late in the evening. He and Smokescreen had been asked to stay in the med bay with Prowl in the event of another attack. It was safer there. 

Prowl had been injured by the rubble that had fallen on him, but it was not life-threatening. Ratchet had already come in to inform them that he would make a full recovery but that it would be a long process. They were keeping him in stasis for the time being. 

Jazz arrived with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at his heels. The twins looked to the floor as they entered. Jazz smiled at he and Smokescreen and took a spot standing by the end of Prowl’s medical berth. 

“What’s going on out there, Jazz?” Smokescreen asked. 

“Still siftin’ through. Most of the sector was destroyed though. Pretty sure none of us will have offices for a while.” Jazz laid a servo on Prowl’s ankle through the blanket. “We’re still countin’ helms out there and makin’ sure we got everyone, but in the meantime, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe here have been assigned to you, Blue.”

“Huh?” Bluestreak’s helm rose. 

“We’re pretty sure this was a targeted attack. Not on Prowl, necessarily, but on high rankin’ individuals in general, and if that’s the truth then they could be targetin’ mecha close officers or other mecha with rank. Which is why until Prowl’s back on his pedes, these two will be followin’ you ‘round.”

“Oh,” Bluestreak said. “Ok.”

Bluestreak rose from his seat and took a few steps towards the doorway. The twins tracked his movement and moved to make way for him to walk. 

“Pretty sure your shifts have been canceled for the next few cycles. I think everyone’s has been moved around. Kinda hard to do stuff now that command has been destroyed. Think of it as a vacation.” Jazz added. 

Bluestreak smiled and picked up his rifle sitting next to the door. “I will, thanks Jazz.”

He said goodbye to Smokescreen and Jazz and left with the twins at his heels. No doubt, Jazz and Smokescreen would start talking as soon as he left, most likely about officer stuff, or whatever. 

The med bay had quieted down since he had last walked through. The medics had treated and stowed away the rest of their patients. As they neared the double doors, Sunstreaker walked a few paces ahead and opened the door for Bluestreak. He quietly thanked him and walked through. 

Bluestreak had had bodyguards before. After Praxus fell and he was still in recovery, the Autobots feared he would be targeted by those prejudiced against Praxus. They had every right to be paranoid. If someone were to attack him, Bluestreak would not have been able to defend himself. At the time, he was still frail from injury and had had no military training. 

He remembered his previous bodyguards vaguely. They changed often. It was a team of mecha trained as guards who were randomly assigned to Bluestreak. They didn’t talk much, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t in the mood to converse back then. 

Walking through the hallway now, Sideswipe scratched the side of his helm and said, “Want me to carry that for you?”

Bluestreak flicked his helm back to look at him and saw that he was gesturing to the rifle slung over his shoulder. “No, it’s ok, I got it.”

He had never seen the twins carry data pads for Prowl before. Prowl always carried everything himself. He wondered why Sideswipe would offer to carry something so trivial, the rifle was not heavy nor large. 

Bluestreak wondered if he should say something to them. He wanted to say something, but could not think of anything that they might like to answer. He knew nothing about them. 

It felt wrong to try and ask them about their day or the weather or work. Their boss had just been crushed, they probably weren’t in the mood for ice breakers. 

Bluestreak was pulled from his brainstorming when they arrived at his quarters. The twins stopped behind him and waited for him to type in his code. 

“I suppose you two don’t want to come inside,” Bluestreak said. 

There was a moment of silence before Sideswipe said, “It’s best if we don’t.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” The door opened and Bluestreak turned to them. “Well, if my shifts have been canceled, then so have yours, I assume. I doubt I’ll be doing much so you won’t have to follow me all the time. I’ll probably just be spending time in here. I can comm. you if I leave, does that work?”

They looked at each other. 

“That works,” Sideswipe said. 

“Great, I’ll see you two tomorrow then.” He turned to go inside, but stopped in the doorway. “Oh, and you can sleep in, I know I will be.” 

* * *

Bluestreak had commed. the twins just five kliks prior to the knock at his door. They were prompt and punctual and walked behind him at the same pace he led with and kept their optics down while doing it.

When they arrived at the med bay, Ratchet was waiting for them like he said he would be. Bluestreak met with him just outside of Prowl’s private room and went over Prowl’s upcoming surgeries. The medics would start on the shrapnel in his torso, currently not a threat, but would cause issues later on in life if not treated soon. Then they would move onto reconstructing his wings, followed by removal of dents and piercings caused by the rubble falling on him. A repainting could be scheduled at a later date that would suit Prowl. 

The twins stood a ways away to give them some privacy. Bluestreak could not help but feel their tension and he couldn’t figure out why it was so strong. Perhaps they felt as though they were intruding. Bluestreak didn’t think so. They had been very respectful of him and his privacy so far. 

As Ratchet finished up, he offlined the datapad in servo and said, “You’re free to go see him. He’s still in stasis, but Jazz is in there with him right now.”

“I can see him another time. Thanks for the info though, Ratchet,” Bluestreak said. 

He parted ways from Ratchet and wandered back over to the twins. His guards followed him to the door of the medbay and held it open for him when he passed. 

“You aren’t going to go in and see him?” Sideswipe asked. 

Bluestreak looked up at him. “No, I was with him for four joors yesterday and Jazz is in there right now.”

“Hm,” Sideswipe said. He was silent for several kliks. “Are he and Prowl together?”

“Who? Jazz and Prowl?”

“Yeah.”

“What makes you ask?”

Sideswipe began stuttering and fidgeting with his digits. Bluestreak wondered if his tone was too strong. He hadn’t meant for it to come out that way. 

Sunstreaker spoke up, “He comes into Prowl’s office a lot.”

Bluestreak was almost startled by his voice. “Yeah? I’m sure he does. And they are together. They’ve been together for a while now. I figure it’s best you two know if you don’t already. ”

“How’d they, uh, get that past command? Isn’t there some rule against that?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Oh, there is. Command was on their afts once they found out. I’m not sure what Prowl did, but whatever it was, he was able to get him and Jazz off the hook. Command really doesn’t care anymore as far as I can tell, as long as it doesn’t interfere with work.”

“Yeah, for someone who doesn’t accept excuses, he sure is good at talking people down.”

Bluestreak chuckled. “Yeah.”

With that, they reached Bluestreak’s quarters. The twins stopped and let him type in his passcode from a comfortable distance. 

“I doubt I’ll be doing much for the rest of the cycle, I’ve got some reports I need to catch up on. I’ll comm. you guys if anything changes, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Sideswipe waved and they continued on down the hall. 

* * *

There was a knock at Bluestreak’s door. He got up from where he sat on his berth and headed towards the door. It was most likely Smokescreen. He wasn’t expecting the twins to drop by any time soon and no one else had commed. him that cycle.

When the door opened, he saw Mirage standing there with a box of datapads in servo.

“Good evening,” he said. “We were going through Prowl’s old office and found these datapads in there. They don’t appear to be official documents so we figured they were personal. We were hoping you’d be able to store them until Prowl’s new office is ready.”

“Sure.”

Mirage handed him the box and thanked him for doing so. Alone in his quarters again, Bluestreak set the box down on the floor and began picking through the datapads. 

It was wrong to do so, in every sense of it. But Bluestreak’s quarters were small and he figured he needed some sort of compensation for storing Prowl’s things while he was out of commission. Besides, this was hardly the first time he’d gone snooping through his brothers’ things. 

Most of the data pads were old novels. Bluestreak recognized most of the titles regardless of whether or not he had read them. They were all Cybertronian classics. 

He stopped sifting when he found one datapad titled simply, “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.”

It was a personal file on the two, one that is usually only privy to medics or commanders. Bluestreak wondered why Prowl had it in between a stack of recreational data pads. On top of that, he wondered why their file was on the same datapad. Soldier’s files were always separate from their siblings, regardless of familial relation. 

Bluestreak began to scroll through the datapad, skimming as he went. Early on into the datapad, he found his answer. Split spark. His guards were split spark twins. Bluestreak had never met a pair of split spark twins before. They were rare, rarer than regularly sparked twins. 

It explained the closeness, he supposed, and the quietness. He had never met two mechs who talked as little as they did. The conversation he had earlier with them was the most he had ever heard them utter, and it was Sideswipe who did most of the talking. 

He continued to read. There was a list of incident reports below their basic information. Bluestreak now understood why the twins were so close to being discharged. Really, it should have happened a lot sooner. The list of fights they had had with fellow soldiers was staggering, some even taking place on the same cycle. There was a whole other list dedicated to the number of times they had disobeyed direct orders in the middle of battle. 

Bluestreak couldn’t help but note the gaping holes in this file. For starters, their place of creation was marked as, “Unknown.” He had never seen that before and was fairly certain it was mandatory information to join the Autobots. The same went for their age and date of creation. Their method of creation said, “Sparked,” but there were no creators listed. 

Really, this file told Bluestreak next to nothing other than that the twins were prone to getting into trouble. He found it odd that the Autobots would let two seemingly unstable mechs protect Prowl. His brother must have had to do an awful lot of convincing to pull it off. 

* * *

Bluestreak was fairly certain that the twins were taking orns off his lifespan. 

He had come to terms with the fact that he found them attractive long ago. He was struck by their masculine beauty the first time he saw them, but had no issues coexisting until now. 

He could not say for sure what caused this, but he had a hunch. 

The twins had been doting on him, practically fawning over him it seemed. Bluestreak had a suspicion that it was to win more points with Prowl and get on his good side, but for the time being, he wanted to pretend that they were doing it out of the goodness of their spark. 

Bluestreak wanted to believe that they were acting on their own accord and not just for personal gain. He believed that they were good mechs, despite having a messy background. 

There was one moment in particular that made Bluestreak stop and stare at Sunstreaker’s beauty. He had an attractiveness about him that Bluestreak couldn’t help but marvel at one afternoon when he reached over Bluestreak’s helm to open a door for him. His eyes trailed up his wrist to his arm and settled at his chassis. Sunstreaker looked good at this angle. He looked good at every angle. 

Sideswipe wasn’t too bad himself. He was just as handsome as Sunstreaker was, in a different way. He had a more youthful demeanor to him. They were both rugged with their broad shoulders and hulking frames. They were quiet, yet doting. By far the best bodyguards Bluestreak had ever had. 

When they were walking behind him, Bluestreak couldn’t help but feel a bit self-conscious. Not in a bad way, per se, which was unusual. Bluestreak had never thought that being self-conscious over his body language would be a good thing, but it was almost exhilarating. He liked to pretend that the two handsome mechs behind him were staring at his wings or another, more scandalous part of his frame. 

Sometimes, late in the cycle, Bluestreak would sit in his berth and would imagine what it would be like to be their lover. He had no idea, of course. He hardly knew anything about these mechs. He wondered if they would both take him at once. That wasn’t uncommon for split spark twins. Oftentimes, the two would become so close that they would enter a relationship together, adding another mecha to their already tight-knit bond. 

Bluestreak had never been in a trine before. He had never interfaced with more than one mech before.  _ That’s  _ what he was really interested in. He had seen it in holovids a few times. 

He thought about it quite often and wondered what it would be like with the twins. Obviously, he would be the mech on the receiving end. He couldn’t imagine either of the twins bottoming. So how would it work to have two tops and one bottom?

Bluestreak doubted he could take two spikes at once. So that would mean one would have their way with him while the other... _ watched _ ? He tried to think back to what he’d seen in the holovids, but couldn’t seem to remember any shots of the third mecha doing anything. Maybe they really did just stand and wait their turn. 

It didn’t sound very fun. Perhaps being the bottom wouldn’t be so bad. He would not be bored, at least. 

* * *

“Do you think we should go see Prowl?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Do you think we should?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Do you think he’d be happy to see us?”

Sideswipe considered it for a moment. “I don’t know. We haven’t known him for very long.”

“He likes us though, right?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“We’re guarding Bluestreak after all.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d like that we’re doing that.”

Sunstreaker was silent for several kliks before saying, “Do you think Bluestreak likes having us as guards?”

“I think. He talks to us sometimes.”

“He talks to you.”

“He talks to both of us, you just never respond.”

“Mmm.”

* * *

These past few cycles, Bluestreak had not seen the twins do anything other than follow him around or stay in their quarters. There was nothing wrong with that, but Bluestreak couldn’t help but feel as though they should take a break. 

Prowl would be returning to his quarters soon for the rest of his recovery. His surgeries had been completed and were all successful. As soon as he was back in his new office, the twins would stop serving Bluestreak and would go back to Prowl. 

Bluestreak was happy to see them return to their normal routine. Returning meant that Prowl was well and he has a suspicion that the twins would be happier too. But Bluestreak couldn’t shake the longing he felt when thinking about his guards not being at his side anymore. 

“You guys wanna go to the tracks sometime?” Bluestreak asked one cycle. “I know you guys probably aren’t supposed to go racing with the mech you’re looking after, but maybe after this is over we could go sometime.”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe said. “Maybe. We’re not really supposed to go to the tracks during the solar cycle though.”

“Really? Why?”

“It was a part of our agreement when we came to Iacon.” Sunstreaker said. 

“Prowl’s afraid we’ll get into trouble so he asked us to stay away from places like that during the solar cycle. We usually go driving during the lunar cycle.” 

“Why would he need to do that?” Bluestreak asked. 

“Well, uh, we got into a bit of trouble at our old bases,” Sideswipe explained. “Prowl said we could stay in Iacon if we were good, but he’s still afraid we’ll mess up. I don’t blame him, but he asked that we don’t go to places with a lot of other mecha for a while.”

“Guess we’ll have to think of something else, then. Or maybe I’ll just have to get up in the lunar cycle to go with you guys. 

“You really wanna go with us?”

“Sure, I’ll make sure you guys don’t get into any trouble.” They reached Bluestreak’s quarters. “Prowl’s going to be back on his pedes soon. Are you still gonna come see me when he’s back?”

The twins did not respond at first. While Bluestreak’s back was turned as he punched in his code, he knew that they were both fidgeting. 

“We could,” Sideswipe said. 

“Great.” Bluestreak opened the door. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

Prowl had been back in his office for a few cycles now. The twins resumed their position at his side seamlessly. 

Bluestreak had been visiting Prowl in his office quite frequently. Ratchet had asked that he stay off his pedes for a little while longer so Bluestreak stepped in to bring him data pads when necessary. 

When visiting, the twins kept their helms low like they had before and remained still until after Bluestreak had left. It was as if the time they spent as Bluestreak’s guard had never happened. It put a bad taste in his mouth

One night, when he, Prowl, Smokescreen, and Jazz were in Prowl’s quarters, Prowl had turned to Bluestreak and asked how the twins had acted when guarding him. 

“Oh, they were fine,” Bluestreak answered. 

“How did they perform?” 

“Good. Followed me around and everything. Didn’t really talk much though.”

“I wouldn’t expect them to,” Prowl said. “I don’t think they enjoy idle conversation.”

“Do they talk to you when you’re in your office?”

Prowl looked at him and thought about it. “Not often. They speak amongst themselves sometimes, but they generally stay quiet.”

Bluestreak accepted that answer, but then said, “They said you asked them to stay away from the tracks and training rooms.”

Jazz and Smokescreen glanced at each other. 

“I did,” Prowl confirmed. “I didn’t directly decide that, but it was a part of the conditions that the other officers put together. If the twins get into any more trouble while they’re here, they’ll be discharged. So I asked them to stay away from those places. Actually, I asked them to abandon the training rooms altogether.”

“So they wouldn’t get into a fight?”

Prowl glanced at him. “Yes.”

* * *

Bluestreak hopped out of bed and padded towards the door of his quarters. It was late in the lunar cycle and he had somewhere to be. 

He passed very few mecha on his trek. The ones who were on duty paid him little attention and did not ask him where he was going so late. 

When he arrived at his destination, he picked a spot high above the tracks. From there, he could see the red and yellow alts racing side by side. They did not seem to be competing with each other, simply driving side by side. 

They hugged the turns and picked up speed on the straightaways. The tracks were empty except for them. Bluestreak was not able to watch them for long before they began to slow and eventually transform back into their bipedal modes. Bluestreak ran down the staircase to meet them. 

“You guys are really fast,” Bluestreak said. 

“Thanks,” Sideswipe said. 

“Your alts are really nice,” Bluestreak said. “Where’d you get them.”

“They were a gift*,” Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker was staring at the clock on the wall over the entrance. “It’s late,” he said. “What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t recharge and figured I would see if you guys were racing,” Bluestreak said. “Will you walk me back to my room?”

“Sure.”

They walked behind him. This time the twins’ hulking frames flanking him did earn them looks from a couple passersby. No one said anything, but Bluestreak knew what they were thinking. 

He stopped at his door, but did not punch in the code. 

“Wanna come inside?” he asked. 

He did not turn to look at them and the twins did not respond. Bluestreak began to regret asking. 

They could not come inside. All three of them knew what was likely to transpire if they did. If word got out, which was likely considering how many mecha saw them walking together, Prowl might never trust them again. Their only chance at staying in the Autobots could be shattered. 

But that was if Prowl found out. If they kept this to themselves and pretended as though their relationship never advanced past professionalism, Prowl would never catch on. It would be hard, Prowl was pretty damn sharp. Maybe that was why the twins had kept their helms down all this time. 

It was Sunstreaker who spoke up, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Prowl gifted them the alts when they transferred to Iacon. Their original alts were outdated and were slowing them down. As a symbol of his trust, Prowl purchased them the blueprints and scan data for a new pair of alt modes, both of which are the best on the market. Prowl hopes that they will rebuild their reputation enough to the point where they can return to the battlefield and one day use their alts to their fullest potential. 
> 
> I have always loved the headcanon that Ratchet has a good relationship with the twins. While I love the idea of the twins terrorizing Prowl, I also love the idea of him forming a connection with this. The twins are good people and are good at their jobs and I think Prowl would be able to see that and really respect it.


End file.
